FIrst Things First
by Wild Katt
Summary: Kari is left in-charge (sort of...) when her parents go out to dinner on night... It's just interesting what happens when Tai and Kari are home-alone!


  
FIRST THINGS FIRST  
  
  
"...and when that comes, don't sign for it, get your brother to..." Kari's mom said putting on her earrings, her and Kari's dad were going out to dinner that night, and Tai was to lazy to listen to instructions so she got Kari to listen. "And if your brother tries to push you around, don't listen to him unless you think it would be right to do..."   
"Ya mom, I understand..." Kari rolled her eyes.  
"If the door rings and you or Tai don't answer, make sure the lights are out, you don't want them to think you are rude for not answering..."  
"Okay mom..."  
"If the phone rings, get Tai to answer it, and if it's for you ask who it is first before taking it from him, remember last time?"  
"Yes..." Kari looked at the ground.  
"And if Tai is bugging you for no reason, we have our cell phone, so just call us, but if Tai is bugging you for a reason, make sure it's a good reason before calling."  
"Right..."   
"Now, if Tai has Sora over, don't go near them, Tai will bite your head off... And if Sora is over, fight fire with fire, invite T.K over; I won't mind." She said grabbing her coat.  
"Mom! T.K is just a friend!" Kari said.  
"Sure he is; well, gotta run, bye hun." Kari's mom kissed her forehead and walked out the front door with Kari's father.  
"So, what'd she tell ya?" Tai asked coming into the living room where Kari was.  
"Basically to ignore you." Kari answered.   
"Mom is getting smarter..." Tai said looking pretty mad.  
"Is Sora coming over?" Kari asked.  
"Ya, she will be here in about five minutes..." Tai answered.  
"Then T.K is coming over..." Kari grabbed the cordless phone and walked into her dad's office to call T.K.  
"Y'ello?" T.K answered.  
"Hi T.K. I was wondering if you wanted to come over..." Kari said.  
"Ya, I'll be right there! Wait, I have to ask my mom, just a minute... Ya, I'm coming."  
"Great, see you in a few minutes." Kari and T.K both hung up the phone.   
*Ding Dong*  
"That's T.K!" Kari cheered, as she ran to the door about five minutes after they hung up the phone. Kari swung open the door and Sora was standing there. "Ohh, it's just you..."  
"You expecting T.K?" Sora laughed.  
"Ya... Tai's in the living room..." Kari said walking away from the door, but she left it open...  
"Knock knock, anyone home? Your door is open..." T.K said walking in.  
"T.K!" Kari shouted, and hugged him around the neck.  
"Okay, you have never been so happy to see me before... what's up?"  
"Nuthin'..." She said blushing and letting him go, "I'll tell you in the other room..."   
They both walked into her bedroom and T.K sat at the end of her bed, "What's up?"   
"Sora is over..." Kari said starring at the door, expecting Tai to barge in.  
"I see..." T.K laughed. "Now I know why you were so happy to see me!"  
*Ding Dong*  
"That would be the delivery man..." Kari walked to the front door and opened it to see Davis standing there. "What do you want?"   
"To come over!" Davis smiled.  
"Sorry, T.K's over, and so is Sora, full house - so go away!" Kari slammed the door on Davis' face.  
"Well, that's the last time I ask to come over - no, it's not... Oh well..." Davis walked back home.  
*Ding Dong*  
"DAVIS! I told you to go awa... Ohh, sorry... Tai! You have to sign for the package!" Kari said once she opened the door again.   
"Ya ya ya..." Tai signed and then shut the door in front of the mailman.  
"Sorry about that... It's been a little busy around here. My parents chose a lousy night to have a romantic dinner!" Kari said walking back to T.K.   
"Uhh, Kari... I have to warn you..." T.K started.   
"Wha...?" Kari started to ask, but she was cut off by a huge spitball hitting the back of her head from Tai. "Eew! Just a second T.K, I have to make a phone call..." Kari said as she grabbed the spitball and threw it out.   
"Ohh crap..." Tai said as he ran out of the bedroom.   
"Hi, mom... Ya, it's Tai... Spitball... Okay, I'll get him, just a minute..." Kari put her mom on hold, "TAI!!! MOM IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!!!"  
"Ohh crap, ohh crap, ohh crap..." Tai took the phone, "Ya..."  
"Taichi Kamaya! Send Sora home, Kari is now in charge! How could you be so irresponsible to do something like that? What made you think that was a good idea?!" You could hear her yelling over the phone, and it went on like that for a while!  
T.K gave Kari a high-five and they went into the living room.   
"Sora... You have to go home!" Kari chanted as she sat next to her on the couch.  
"I expected I would." Sora said getting up off the couch.   
"Bye!" Kari and T.K said as they shut the door behind her.   
"I'm grounded for at least a week, and I have to spend the last few hours of their dinner in my room away from you two!" Tai said after he hung up the phone.  
"Then what are you doing out here? Get back in there you bad, bad boy!" Kari said pushing him back into his room. She shut the door behind him, then locked it from the outside.  
"Good work Hikari!" T.K said holding out his hand to give her another high-five, but she rejected it, and replied with a kiss.   
"Thanks Takeru." Kari smiled, she noticed T.K blushed.   
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
